Kunaista taikasauvaan
by Lumikki
Summary: Harryn viidennen kouluvuoden alkaessa Dumbledore on pyytänyt apua Tsunadelta. Naruto ja kumppanit lähtevät Tylypahkaan suojaamaan koulua ja Potteria.


**Elikkä tässä olisi toinen ficcini ja ilmeisesti ensimmäinen suomen kielinen HPNaruto-xover. Narutossa aika on meneillään shippuudenissa Gaaran pelastamisen jälkeen, ennen Sain tulemista kuvioihin. Ja Sasuke on Orochimarun luona. Ja Potterissa mennään viidennessä kirjassa. Ja disclaimerissa voisin yllättää kaikki paljastamalla, että ei, en omista Harry Potteria enkä Narutoa. Parituksista ajattelin ainakin ShikaTemaa ja NejiHinaa, mutta toiveta otetaan toki vastaan. Ja lopetan turhan löpinän tähän, toivottavasti pidät tästä~  
-Lumi-neiti**  
**P.S. Pahoittelen mahdollisia kirjoitusvirheitä, joita saattaa monesta tarkistuskerrasta huolimatta esiintyä.  
**

Luku 1, Uusi tehtävä

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred ja George istuskelivat Kalmahanaukio kahdentoista talon portaiden ylätasanteella. He rupattelivat niitä näitä odottaen Killan kokouksen loppumista. Tasanne oli hyvä paikka odotteluun, koska sieltä näki keitä kokouksissa kävi talon ulkopuolelta. Kokous oli kestänyt jo monta tuntia, kun he viimein kuulivat kuinka keittiön ovi aukesi. Ensimmäisenä näkyi poistuvan Kalkaros. "Mitä tuo mäntti täällä tekee", Ron valitti. Heti Kalkaroksen jälkeen ovesta ulos pyyhälsi itse Dumbledore, joka vaikutti tyytyväiseltä. Seuraavina tulivat Tonks ja Kahlesalpa, supattaen jotain kiihtyneesti . Nuoret olivat jo aikeissa mennä alas auttamaan ruoanlaitossa, kun he kuulivat lisää ääniä ja askelia. Rouva Weasley saatteli kahta miestä ovelle. Miehet olivat pukeutuneet oudosti. Molemmilla oli tummien vaatteiden päällä vihreä liivi, jossa oli paljon taskuja. Heillä oli myös kotelot kiinnitettynä oikeaan reiteen ja metallinen otsapanta. Toisella pannassa oli lehteä muistuttava kuvio ja toisella hiukan info-pisteen logon näköinen merkki. Miehet kättelivät rouva Weasleytä ja lähtivät. Rouva Weasley kääntyi portaiden suuntaan ja huomasi nuoret. "Mitä te siellä teette? Tulkaa auttamaan ruoanlaitossa."  
Tällä kertaa kokouksen jäljet oli siivottu hyvin, mutta keskustelu kävi yhä kuumana, heidän tullessaan keittiöön. Munguskin oli hereillä. He olivat mitä ilmeisemmin jääneet paitsi jostain erittäin tärkeästä ja mielenkiintoisesta. "Hei, mitä itse Dumbledore teki täällä ja keitä nuo kaksi miestä olivat?" Harry kysyi yleisesti kaikilta läsnäolijoilta. "No, ei sen kummempaa, kuin että Tylypahkaan tulee muutama uusi oppilas ekaluokkalaisten lisäksi", Lupin vastasi arvoituksellisesti.

Naruto astui sisään Hokagen toimistoon ja huomasi ettei ollut ainoa vieras. Hänen lisäkseen paikalla olivat Sakura, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino ja Choji. Myös Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma ja Maito Gai olivat läsnä, mutta hieman syrjemmällä. "No niin, kun viimeinenkin on löytänyt tiensä tänne, voimme aloittaa", Tsunade puhui. "Tehtävänänne on lähteä Tylypahkaan, noitien ja velhojen kouluun. Soluttaudutte siellä oppilaiksi. Tylypahkassa tehtävänne on suojella koulun oppilaita, etenkin Harry Potteria ja hänen ystäviään velhomaailman Orochimarulta, lordi Voldemortilta", Tsunaden puhe taukosi. "Tarkempi tieto Tylypahkasta, vihollisesta ja tarvittavista varusteista löytyy näistä kirjekuorista. Suoritatte tehtävän yhdessä Hiekkakylän Kazekagen ja hänen sisarustensa kanssa." Hokage luetteli kaikkien nimet vanhempia shinobeja lukuun ottamatta, ja nimensä kuulleet kävivät hakemassa kuoret hyväksyen samalla tehtävän. "Varustelistassa mainitut tavarat toimitetaan suoraan Tylypahkaan vaatteita ja sauvoja lukuun ottamatta. Ne te käytte hakemassa Viistokujalta ennen koulun alkua. Tehtävän johtajana toimii Shikamaru." Shikamaru mutisi jotain "vaivalloisesta", mutta nyökkäsi. "Lähtö on huomenna kello kahdeksan. Myöhästyminen ei ole suotavaa. Ja muistakaa käyttäytyä kunnolla, tämä on tärkeä tehtävä myös maineemme kannalta."  
Haruno Sakura nousi auringon kanssa samoihin aikoihin. Hän oli pakannut jo edellisenä iltana, mutta syötyään aamupalan hän tarkisti vielä, ettei ollut unohtanut mitään. Hän käytti ylimääräistä aikaa saamansa kirjeen lukemiseen vielä kolmannen kerran. Kello 7:40 Sakura otti pienen laukkunsa ja lähti kohti Konohan portteja. Matka ei kestänyt viittäkään minuuttia, mutta parempi olla ajoissa, kuin myöhässä.  
Nara Shikamaru heräsi seitsemältä. Tuleva tehtävä vaikutti kamalan vaivalloiselta. Oli mukava tietää, että Temarikin tulisi mukaan, vaikka se luultavasti tekisi koko hommasta koko lailla ongelmallisemman. Shikamarun mennessä keittiöön, hänen äitinsä oli jo hereillä komentelemassa. Shikamaru onnistui kaappaamaan aamiaisensa mukaansa ja menemään ulos. Pilvet näyttivät taas niin kadehdittavan vapailta.  
Aburame Shino nousi hieman seitsemän jälkeen. Hän oli pakannut jo eilen, mutta hetken mietittyään päätti vielä ottaa mukaan yhden kirjan, joka kertoi hyönteisen sairauksista. Hän söi aamupalan yhdessä perheensä kanssa ja lähti tapaamispaikalle Konohan porteille.  
Rock Lee oli herännyt jo puoli kuudelta, ennen ensimmäisiä auringon säteitä. Herättyään hän oli treenannut tunnin ja syönyt aamiaisen. Sitten hän muisti, ettei ollut vielä pakannut. Eilisillan treenit olivat hieman venyneet. Kun pakkaamisen jälkeen oli vielä aikaa, Lee intoutui harjoittelemaan vielä lisää. Varttia vaille kahdeksan hän tajusi kellon olevan jo paljon ja lähti kiireesti tapaamispaikalle.  
Kun TenTen vihdoin heräsi 20 yli seitsemän, hän oli siirtänyt herätystä eteenpäin melkein puolella tunnilla. Hän oli olllut treenaamassa yhdessä Leen ja Maito Gain kanssa. Kun TenTen oli vielä pakannut illalla tultuaan kotiin, hän oli päässyt nukkumaan vasta yhden jälkeen. Aamulla herättyään hän peseytyi ja pukeutui ripeästi. Aamupalan syötyään hän tajusi, ettei ollut vielä ehtinyt lukea Tsunaden tilanneraporttia loppuun. Niimpä hän tavasi kirjeen pikaisesti ja lähti porteille.  
Akimichi Choji heräsi herkullisen pekonin tuoksuun joskus hieman ennen seitsemää. Aah, aamiainen, päivän tärkein ateria. Syötyään tukevan aamupalan, Choji pakkasi eväänssä laukkuun, johon oli jo eilen illalla pakannut muut tarvittavat tavarat. Hän hyvästeli perheensä ja lähti porteille.  
Yamanaka Ino heräsi puoli seitsemältä. Hän kävi suihkussa, pukeutui ja meikkasi. Hän halusi tehdä hyvän vaikutuksen uusiin ihmisiin. Sitten hän söi aamupalan, kevyen mutta ravitsevan. Ennen lähtöään hän kävi vielä kukkakaupan puolella hyvästelemässä vanhempansa.  
Hyuga Hinata heräsi kymmentä vaille seitsemän. Hän pukeutui, harjasi hiuksensa ja meni syömään. Hiashi, Hanabi ja Neji olivat jo syömässä. "Huomenta kaikkille", Hinata toivotti hyväntuulisesti hymyillen. "Huomenta neesan!" Hanabi toivotti iloisesti. "Hyvää huomenta Hinata", Hiashi toivotti poissaolevasti. "Huomenta Hinata-sama", Neji toivotti, hymyillen hiukan itsekkin. Kun Hinata ja Neji olivat syöneet, he palasivat huoneisiinsa, sopien tapaavansa talon ulko-ovella 20 vaille kahdeksalta. Kun Neji oli menossa ovelle, Hiashi tuli häntä vastaan. "Neji", hän aloitti. "Pidäthän huolta Hinatasta." "Hai", Neji sanoi. Kun Hinata tuli ulko-ovelle, Neji oli jo odottamassa. "A-anteeksi, olen myöhässä..." hän pahoitteli. "Tulin itsekkin vasta äsken", Neji ohitti pahoittelun. He kävelivät hiljaisuuden vallitessa Konohan porteille, jonne muutkin olivat alkaneet kerääntyä Hokagen ohjeiden mukaan.  
Inuzuka Kiba heräsi varttia yli seitsemän Akamarun nuollessa hänen kasvojaan. "Huomenta Akamaru, taidat olla aika innoissasi uudesta tehtävästä, vai?" Akamaru haukahti myöntävästi. Kiba ja Akamaru söivät aamiaisen ja tarkistivat, ettei mitään ollut unohtunut pakatessa. Kaiken tarpeellisen ollessa mukana, pojat lähtivät kohti portteja.  
Naruto heräsi puoli kahdeksalta, kun joku koputti ovelle. Naruto vääntäytyi ylös sängystä ja löysi oven takaa Konohamarun ystävineen. "Huomenta pomo! Voitko treenata tänään meidän kanssa?", lapset kysyivät yhteen ääneen. "Mit-?" Naruto aloitti, ennen kuin sai silmänsä auki. Sitten hän muisti eilisen tehtävänannon. "Voi ei! Paljonko kello on?!", hän parkaisi ja alkoi pakkaamaan. "Minulla alkaa tänään pitkä ja tärkeä tehtävä, ei ole aikaa leikkiä kanssanne", Naruto selitti pakatessaan. Kun hän oli pakannut ennätysnopeasti ne tarpeelliset tavarat, jotka hän muisti, hän lähti nopeasti porteille.  
Temari, Kankuro ja Kazekage Gaara lähtivät kylästä aamulla. Shinobit näyttivät hieman hämmentyneiltä, sillä he eivät uskoneet, että heidän Kazekagensa saattaisi lähteä niin pitään tehtävään. Etenkään niin lyhyellä varoitusajalla. He alkoivat ymmärtää tämän vasta, kun Sabakun sisarukset katosivat horisonttiin.  
"No niin, kaikki ovat ajoissa paikalla. Hienoa", Shikamaru sanoi, kun Narutokin ilmestyi paikalle hieman ennen kahdeksaa. "Tapaamme hiekka-sisarukset kahdeltatoista Lontoossa, tarkemmin sanoen Vuotavassa Noidankattilassa. Onko kellään mitään kysyttävää?" Kukaan ei kysynyt mitään. "Selvä, lähdetään". 11 shinobia jätti Konohagakuren taakseen juosten kohti uutta tehtävää.

Ron astui huoneeseen kaksi kirjekuorta kädessään. "Tylypahkan kirjeet tulivat vihdoin", hän sanoi. Harry otti Ronin ojentaman kuoren ja avasi sen. Hän muisteli hetken ensimmäistä saamaan kirjettä Tylypahkasta. Tällä kertaa kirje ei tullut yllätyksenä ja sen sisältökin oli tuttu: kirjalista, muistutus lukukauden alkamisajankohdasta ja lippu Tylypahkan pikajunaan. "Suojautumistaikojen teoria kuulostaa kuolettavan tylsältä", Harry kommentoi luettuaan listan. Kun Ron ei mitenkään ilmaissut kuulleensa, Harry käännähti katsomaan häntä. Ron tuijotti kuorensa sisältöä aukoen suutaan kuin kala kuivalla maalla. "M-minä... va-valvojaoppilas", hän sai sanottua. Samalla Hermione ryntäsi sisään huoneeseen heiluttaen kirjettään toisessa kädessä ja valvojaoppilasmerkkiään toisessa. "Harry, Ron, minusta tuli valvojaoppilas!" hän hihkui. "Onnea. Ron on myös valvojaoppilas", Harry sanoi. "Mit- Etkö sinä? Taisiis... Hienoa Ron, onnea!" Hermione sanoi onnistumatta täysin peittämään hämmästystään. Kun rouva Weasley kuuli uutisen, oli hyvä ettei hän pyörtynyt silkasta onnesta. Täpinöissään hän lähti ostamaan uudet kirjat ja muun tarpeellisen.

Gaara, Temari ja Kankuro istuskelivat Vuotavassa Noidankattilassa odottamassa Konohan shinobeja. He olivat tilanneet juomat, mutta kun Kankuro oli maininnut, että laseissa oleva neste muistutti erehdyttävästi sitä myrkkyä, jota hän käyttää marioneteissaan, kukaan ei pitkästä matkasta huolimatta tuntenut itseään janoiseksi. Gaara oli syventynyt ostamaansa Päivän Profeettaan, Temari tutkaili ympäristöä ja Kankuro luki marionettien huoltoa käsittelevää kirjaa, kun heidän ystävänsä Konohasta saapuivat. Seurasi lievää sekamelskaa, kun he tervehtivät toisiaan ja asettuivat istumaan isoon nurkkapöytään, jonka Gaara, Temari ja Kankuro olivat varanneet.  
"Ennen kuin alamme suunnittelemaan mitään tarkemmin, minä ainakin voisin juoda jotain. Mitä arvelet, Choji?" Shikamaru kysyi. Choji silmäili hetken listaa ja sanoi: "Suosittelen kermakaljaa." "Sitä siis", Shikamaru sanoi luottaen Chojin pettämättömään vainuun ruan ja juomien suhteen. "Tekin varmaan haluatte?" Shikamaru kysyi katsoen muita. Kuului hyväksyvää muminaa ja myös Gaara, Temari ja Kankuro ottivat, ilmeisen kyllästyneninä katsomaan juomiinsa hiljalleen sulavia paperisia sateenvarjoja. Kun kaikki olivat saaneet kermakaljansa ja todenneet, ettei Chojin vainu ollut pettänyt tälläkään kertaa, he aloittivat suunnittelemaan tulevaa.  
"Eli", Shikamaru aloitti tylsistyneellä äänellä. "Meillä on tämä päivä aikaa ostaa kaikille kaavut ja sauvat. Ehdotan, että jakaannumme 3-4 hengen ryhmiin turhan ruuhkan välttämiseksi." He jakautuivat Shikamarun ehdotusta noudattaen ryhmiin. Sakura, Ino ja TenTen hoitivat huoneiden varaamisen. Neji, Hinata, Shino ja Choji suuntasivat ensimmäisinä ostamaan sauvat. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari ja Shikamaru lähtivät Matami Malkinsin kaapukauppaan. Kiba, Naruto ja Lee jäivät pöytään pelaamaan korttia ja myös Sakuran ryhmä liittyi pian heidän seuraansa. "Meidän pitää kysyä, voisivatko Hinata ja Neji nukkua samassa huoneessa, koska saimme vain seitsemän kahden hengen huonetta", TenTen sanoi ja lisäsi virnistäen: "Enkä usko, että Temari haluaisi nukkua Gaaran tai Kankuron kanssa."  
Sakuran ja Naruton ryhmät jatkoivat kortinpeluuta, kun Nejin ja Gaaran ryhmät vaihtoivat puoteja. Sen jälkeen Sakura ja Naruto ryhmineen pääsivät ostoksille. Shinobit pitivät nurkkapöytänsä varattuna koko päivän. Aina vähintään kaksi heistä istui juomassa mitä milloinkin muiden tutustuessa ympäristöön. Iltapäivän ollessa jo pitkällä Vuotavassa Noidankattilassa istuskelivat Gaara, Hinata ja Shino. Gaara oli levittänyt eteensä pöydälle kasan papereita, joita hän tutkiskeli. Hinata luki Gaaran ostamaa Päivän Profeettaa. Shino oli keskittynyt kuuntelemaan ötököitänsä, jotka kertoivat hänelle tietoa ympäristöstä.

Rouva Weasley ja Bill, joka oli lähtenyt äitinsä mukaan ostoksille kantoavuksi, astuivat sisään Noidankattilaan painavia ostoskasseja raahaten. "Emmeköhän me ole nyt ansainneet yhdet kermakaljat", Rouva Weasley sanoi ja tilasi juomat. He olivat menossa pöytään, kun Bill sanoi: "Hei äiti, katso noita kolmea. Heidän täytyy olla niitä ninjoja." He kävelivät ninjojen luo. "Päivää, olen Bill Weasley ja tässä on äitini Molly Weasley. Onko tässä vapaata?" Shinobit tunnistivat nimen Weasley heille annetuista raporteista. Gaara nyökkäsi. "Te olette kai niitä ninjoja, jotka ovat menossa Tylypahkaan?" Bill kysyi. "Kyllä, olen Kazekage Gaara", Gaara esitteli itsensä. "M-minä olen Hyuga Hinata", Hinata sanoi. "Ja hän on Aburame Shino", Hinata esittel myös Shinon, joka nyökkäsi Weasleyille. Gaaran huomio siirtyi takaisin papereihinsa ja Shinon hyönteisiinsä. Hinata piti parhaansa mukaan keskustelua yllä. Pääasiassa hän yritti vakuutella rouva Weasleytä, että heidän kaltaisensa lapset ovat aivan päteviä näinkin vaaralliseen tehtävään. "Näinhän minä ne kolme iloisesti kikattavaa teinityttöstä. Kuinka hekin selviäisivät vaikka kuolonsyöjistä?" rouva Weasley epäili. Hinatan selittäessä hänelle, kuinka nuo tytöt olivat jo chuunin-tason ninjoja, Shikamaru, Temari ja Neji tulivat sisään. Hinata keskeytti selityksensä ja tervehti ystäviään. Hän esitteli heidät Weasleyille. Tehtävän johtajana Shikamaru päätyi juttelemaan Weaslien kanssa.  
Weasleyt lähtivät pian ja myös loput shinobit palailivat pöydän ääreen. "Kaikki ovat ilmeisesti saaneet kaapunsa ja sauvansa?" Shikamaru kysyi ja sai vastaukseksi myöntyvää muminaa. "Hyvä. Huoneemme ovat yläkerrassa ja yhdessä huoneessa nukkuu kaksi shinobia. Avaimet ovat ilmeisesti Sakuralla?" "Hai", Sakura vastasi ja heilutti avainnippua kädessään. Koska poikia ja tyttöjä oli parittomat määrät, jonkun tytön olisi nukuttava jonkun pojan kanssa. Jotenkin Temari onnistui välttämään sisarustensa seuran, "Kankuro kuorsaa", ja jakoi huoneen TenTenin kanssa. Serkuksina Hinata ja Neji päätyivät samaan huoneeseen. Pikkuhiljaa kaikki shinobit siirtyivät huoneisiinsa. Matkalla huoneeseensa TenTen ja Temari näkivät Nejin seisomassa käytävällä aamutakissaan. "Neji? Mitä sinä siinä teet? Joko Hinata heitti sinut ulos?" TenTen kysyi. "Hinata-sama vaihtaa vaatteitaan", Neji vastasi alistuneesti. "Ahaa. No, hyvää yötä!" "Öitä."

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata kuiskasi."Hinata-sama?" Neji sai sanotuksi puoliunessa. "Neji-niisan! Minua paleltaa. Voinko tulla viereesi?" Hinata kuiskasi Nejin korvaan. Neji haukotteli myöntävästi ja Hinata pujahti hänen kainaloonsa.  
Aamulla herätessään Neji huomasi Hinatan jo lähteneen alas. "...Outo uni", hän ajatteli. Pukeuduttuaan hän meni alas aamiaiselle. Siellä olivat jo Hinata, Gaara, Shino, Kiba ja Akamaru ja Lee, sekä tämän herättämä Naruto, joka ei näyttänyt erityisen hereillä olevalta. "Huomenta", Neji toivotti kaikille saaden enemmän tai vähemmän pirteitä vastauksia. Shikamaru ja Choji liittyivät heidän seuraansa yhdeksältä. Kun Sakuraa, Inoa, TenTeniä ja Temaria ei kuulunut puoli kymmeneen mennessä Kankuro sanoi: "Olisikohan syytä herättää tytöt? Meidän pitäisi olla junassa kahden ja puolen tunnin päästä." "Mm, tosiaan. Hinata, voisitko sinä käydä herättämässä heidät?" Shikamaru pyysi. "Tietysti", joukon ainot hereillä oleva kunoichi sanoi ja lähti yläkertaan. Pian hän palasi ja sanoi muiden tulevan kohta. TenTen ja Temari tulivat hieman ennen Inoa ja Sakuraa. Heidänkin syötyään Shikamaru ehdotti, että he tapaisivat alhaalla yhdeltätoista ja lähtisivät King's Crossin asemalle.  
Hieman yli yksitoista kaikki olivat valmiita lähtemään. Kävelymatka asemalle parin eksymisen kanssa kesti noin puoli tuntia. Matkalla ihmisten huomion kiinnittivät heidän vaatteidensa lisäksi Sakuran hiukset ja Hyugojen valkoiset silmät. Kiba antoi Akamarun juoksennella vapaana ihmisten paheksuvista katseista huolimatta, kunnes joku keski-iän ylittänyt naisihminen huomautti tästä.  
Ohjeissa oli puhuttu laiturista yhdeksän ja ¾. He seisoskelivat hetken aikaa laiturien yhdeksän ja kymmenen välissä, kunnes Shino huomasi perheen joka katosi läpi seinän. Kun Neji oli katsonut seinää Byakukanillaan, ja se oli vaikuttanut turvalliselta, he päättivät mennä läpi. Toiselta puolelta he löysivät oikean laiturin ja Tylypahkan pikajunan. He valitsivat viimeisen vaunun siinä toivossa, että ohikulkijoita ei olisi paljoa. Tytöt valtasivat yhdessä yhden vaunuosaston. Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Kankuro ja Choji menivät tyttöjä vastapäätä olevaan osastoon. Gaara avasi viereisen tyhjän osaston oven ja istahti sinne Shino ja Neji perässään.

Syyskuun ensimmäisen päivän aamuna Kalmahanaukio kahdessatoista oli täysi tohina päällä. Harrysta tuntui hyvältä päästä takaisin Tylypahkaan, vaikkakin hän oli pahoillaan Siriuksen puolesta, koska tämä joutuu homehtumaan vanhassa kotitalossaan Kalmahanaukiolla. Tällä kertaa heillä ei ymmärrettävästikään ollut ministeriön autoja käytössään, joten he joutuivat kulkemaan julkisilla, tässä tapauksessa metrolla. Herra Weasley ei näyttänyt olevan tästä lainkaan pahoillaan. Matka sujui hyvin, vaikka Hermione joutuikin auttamaan lippujen maksamisessa ja kaikkien vaatteet eivät olleetkaan aivan niin joukkoon sulautuvat kuin olisi voinut toivoa. Laiturilla 9 ja ¾ hyvästien jälkeen Villisilmä käveli junan viertä kunnes löysi ninjojen vaunuosastot.  
Gaara havahtui ajatuksistaan, kun ikkunaan hänen olkapäänsä vieressä koputettiin. Hän tunnisti koputtajan heidän saamistaan kirjeistä, avasi ikkunanja kysyi: "Alastor Vauhkomieli, oletan?" Vauhkomieli murahti myöntävästi. "Tulin vain tarkistamaan, että kaikki on kunnossa. Potterin poika on nyt junassa." "Selvä", Gaara kuittasi. Juna vihelsi ja he nyökkäsivät toisilleen. Gaara sulki ikkunan ja kävi ilmoittamassa Shikamarulle.

Harry, Ron ja Hermione etsivät tyhjää vaunuosastoa. Kaikki tuntuivat olevat tupaten täynnä. He olivat ehtineet viimeiseen vaunuun, kun he huomasivat osaston, jossa oli vain kolme poikaa. He tarkistivat, ettei viimeisen vaunun kolmessa muussa osastossa ollut tilaa, ja Harry avasi osaston oven.  
"Anteeksi, onko täällä tilaa?"

**Hahaa, siinä se oli ensimmäinen luku! Jos pidit tästä (vaikket olisi pitänytkään) ja toivot jatkoa (vaikka et toivoisikaan), ilmaisethan mielipiteesi~**


End file.
